


血恒赤，海常蓝

by stilwaterbuttstabber



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Athlete AU, College AU, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilwaterbuttstabber/pseuds/stilwaterbuttstabber
Summary: 运动员AU。“也许我们更适合做悍匪。”“国家让抢银行吗，Johnnyboy？”





	

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道圣徒企鹅群号662878723

1.  
系着独有的紫色领带的男人与另一个穿着合身棒球服的男人勾肩搭背地走向了喧哗的酒吧。

止水市的圣徒文化早已深入每个青年的内心，他们热爱购买带着鲜明的紫色三叉戟标示的卫衣或是衬衫，并以此作为彰显自己向往自由与无上拼搏的本性。无论任何一支球队在任何一个美国城市出场，你都可以在场地内看到那样独特的青年。

在如今的止水市，区别于其他城市的很重要的一点就是当地的人们对每一项运动都一视同仁。这在其他的地方实属少见，因为大部分的人都仿似愿意分出个高下，例如：橄榄球人气高于篮球，而篮球高于棒球，棒球则高于曲棍球，曲棍球又高于足球。高低贵贱的论调深入人心，直到他们的出现，才将这个混蛋的理论打碎得一干二净。

“Johnnyboy，去给我泊车。”在酒吧门口紧张的服务生想要接过领带男手中的钥匙时，他却握住钥匙轻轻地朝棒球服男的胸口戳去。

Johnny一手把矮他一头的男人大力地挽入怀中，嗔怪：“我的车已经等不及想要泊进去了你这骚胯子。”

服务生不知所措地看着古铜色皮肤的高大亚洲男子右手大力地架着西装男，Johnny怀里的白人努力地让自己的墨镜不被对方手臂上健硕的肌肉弄歪，抬起手把钥匙扔到尴尬无比的服务生手里。Johnny墨镜下的嘴微微上扬，显现出稍许的皱纹，把怀里的男子搂进了酒吧。

两人对坐在酒吧周边的半圆座位上，Johnny翘起二郎腿摘下紫色镜片的墨镜，竖起指头旋转着。对面的男人在拒绝了数次内容不一的搭讪（异性，同性，异性特殊服务，同性特殊服务）后，伸出右手轻轻地扣着深黑的玻璃桌，那细微的响动刚好能被Johnny完全地收入耳中。

“老子真是风韵犹存。”他的左手整了整紫色领带，“这么久没见了，你还是和原来一副混球样。”

“刚才来的都是要你给钱的，蠢货。”Johnny停下转动，注视着对方。

“你就不要老子给钱。”

“因为每次都是我给你钱，money bo-----ss。”

“操。”他狠狠地挥动手臂。

“我很荣幸。”

 

两人又在几次回嘴之后不分胜负，于是西装男提议：“Johnny，来下一局象棋吧。”

“是挺久没下这玩意了。”Johnny挠了挠后脑勺，“Boss，你这小脑髓难道还记得规则？”

“操，规则不就是Boss必胜吗？”他拿起酒杯饮下一口威士忌，晃了晃冰块，“所以？”

“紫先，紫后。”Johnny比划出三叉的手势。

“紫先，紫后。”对方也回了过去。

止水的酒吧可以不卖酒，但象棋是必备的。据说是因为数十年前圣徒的几位领袖人物酷爱下棋的缘故，当地但凡想要吸引顾客的酒吧纷纷效仿，并广而告之：圣徒领袖签名棋盘。

在Johnny数次被Boss的皇后赚取无数棋子之后，他揉着头发摆了摆手：“不下了，这太蠢了。”

“我的小天后，你还是和以前一样。”Boss大力地上下张合着嘴，做出吃子的样子。

Johnny指着霎时不可一世的Boss，放下狠话：“你这是在要我塞进去。”

“赢你真是一件让我上瘾的事。”Boss装作不理对方的挑逗，“但好像任何东西成瘾一开始都是痛苦的。”

“因为读书的时候每次你赢我你都怕我臭揍你一顿？”

Boss拿出烟盒扔给对方一支，笑着说：“我就想表扬一下你曾经的棋艺你都不愿意？四肢发达的臭棋篓子。”

“戒了。”Johnny伸手拿过大红色的烟盒，指了指背面肺癌的图片。

“中国进口的。”Boss笑了。

Johnny听闻，默默点燃一支，嘟囔着：“真有你的。”

 

2.

穿着紫色衬衫的青年被另一个身着紫色T恤的青年搀扶着走出止水大学的校门。

“Julius是个混球。”高大的亚裔青年细心地扶着左腿打着石膏的男人，另一只手粗鲁地挥舞着对方拐杖。

“Johnny，小声点。”对方用头轻轻撞着Johnny坚实的胸口，“没有证据说明是我们亲爱的前任体育老师干的。”

“个婊养的想搞垮我们圣徒，所以从你下手。”Johnny的情绪已经有些控制不住，“Boss，你就这么休学了？”

“止水大学的强力后卫会回来的。”

Johnny面对此时平静的Boss，一句话也说不出。好友就这样离开半年之久，自己却无法为此做出任何改变。他顿时感觉自己像置身于大海之中的一块足够小的岛上，身体像是一滩烂泥一样从头顶一点一点的垮下去。

“你先把我拐杖还我，我还得自己回去呢。”

Johnny木然地将拐杖为Boss夹好，陡然想起了什么：“你先在这里等我一会儿，我储藏柜里有包烟留给你。”

“别了。”

“操，这一点也不娘炮。”

“我怕以后抽不到，怪想的。”

Johnny站在校门口，目送着Boss上车。他隐约看见了对方从窗外伸出的三叉手势，他应当是看见了。

 

3.

“我没考上大学！”戴着头套的小男孩朝Boss大吼。

Boss把一件紫色的校服朝小男孩身上用力地套了进去：“那现在你考上了。”

“冰球太傻逼了！”被衣服遮住脸的男孩不屈不挠。

“你很适合这项运动。”

“冰球像水行侠一样傻逼！像在喝鱼的尿一样！”

“正义联盟不能没有水行侠。”Boss坏笑着打量身穿松垮的止水校服的男孩，“圣徒不能没有Carlos。”

“你这是…在诈骗…”Carlos虽然这样说着，但已经开始将自己身上的校服渐渐整理好。

左腿已逐渐痊愈的Boss开始在自己生活的街头物色新的人选，而Carlos刚好符合他的要求。在他瘸着腿却挥舞着拐杖将三个妄图以拳头霸占Carlos大清早就占好的篮球场的人赶跑时，Carlos早已从心里对这个疯子产生了巨大的崇敬感。

在数次以职业的角度指导一直打街球的Carlos之后，Boss对满怀着接受更多新知识的Carlos说道：“你来我们学校打冰球吧。”

诚然，Carlos不高，无法加入篮球与橄榄球队。Boss实际上早已考虑得足够多，却没有把缘由说出来。只是一边听着“可是冰球很娘啊Bo---ss！”一边拿出止水大学的校服。

 

4.

在天气逐渐回暖的日头，拉拉队员们的身线也愈发地显得性感诱人起来。

Boss走后不久，百无聊赖的Johnny开始坐在篮球场内看着女孩们跳啦啦操。没人愿意去劝一个打橄榄球的大块头，即使他是一个穿着印有“Playa-boss”的紧绷篮球队服的亚裔男子也不例外。

一位黑发女子引起了Johnny的注意，事实上这个女孩无论何时都是众人的焦点。只是因为曾经的Johnny每天都与朋友们鬼混，丝毫不理睬其他人，所以近日来才发觉那个领舞的女孩如此的耀眼。

而每一个怀春的女孩似乎都无法抵御一个随时散发着雄性荷尔蒙的运动员。在散操之后，黑发女孩放下手中的长棍，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到Johnny的背后。

“Play---a---bo---ss。”她一字一顿地读着Johnny衣服背后的名字，而后笑了起来。

Johnny只是发着楞，没想到背后突然响起了清脆的笑声，猛地转过身仰头看着那女孩。他皱着眉头端详着女孩，女孩抬起脚敲了敲木质地板，朝木噔噔坐在地上的Johnny伸出手：“Boss，Aisha。”

从校门旁的奥拓连锁超市买上两瓶佳得乐的Johnny朝靠在白砖墙旁的Aisha挥了挥手，Aisha从他手中拿过一瓶周身没有水珠的，打开便喝了一口。

“你怎么知道我不喝冷饮。”Aisha抬头看着大个子，“你该不会是个偷窥狂吧？”

只是因为Boss喜欢喝冰镇过的，而自己喜欢喝常温的，所以习惯性的购买而已。但Johnny却没这样说，单单无奈地笑。

此时这个木讷的大块头反倒更提起了Aisha的好奇心，她一路噼里啪啦朝Johnny甩出无数个问题，Johnny也只是心不在焉地回答着。

直到最后，Johnny送她到公寓门口时，他开口说道：“Aisha，做我女朋友。”

 

5.

带着几位新加入的朋友，Boss回到了圣徒。对于Johnny来说曾经孤寂的篮球场上再次有了生机，而自己也可以与新人一起为橄榄球大赛做着准备。

回归的Boss瞬间聚集了巨大的人气，在几次与其他学院的切磋之后更是名声大噪，甚至于圣徒Boss已然成为了许多中学纷纷研究防守对策的选手。

在一个燥热的午后，赢球的圣徒们与波什坐在篮球场边高谈阔论着。

“我，Playa-Boss，平生没说过什么大话。”Boss竖起指头旋转着篮球，“但我想说，止水市除了圣徒以外的球员，都是一群娘娘腔。”

有人附和着，有人开着玩笑质疑，Johnny只是看着坐在自己腿上的Aisha发呆，而这时的Carlos应该还在更衣室护理着球杆。

一个甚至比Johnny还要壮硕的白人男子大踏步走进室内篮球场，皮鞋踩踏在木质地板上的响声陡然让所有燥热的青年安静了下来。

“你，小个子，核窝斗牛。”他操着一口蹩脚的英语，抬手指着紫衣人群中的Boss。

Boss起身，双手晃悠着，刻意模仿对方的语气：“伪神莫？”

“小个子，你，装最屌？”

“我就是最屌。”Boss用脚尖踮起球，双手抱在胸前，稳稳地朝壮汉扔了过去。

壮汉仅凭一只手就接住了球，这时候的Boss才发现自己与对方身体差距根本就不是一个重量级。

但篮球不是拳击，生活也不是，他能够凭借自身的技术让这个壮汉服服帖帖的，他有这个自信。

“我们赌什么？”Boss将自己衣服胸口上的圣徒标志扯起。

壮汉脱下西装扔到一边，拿起球朝篮下走去：“输了你就自导。”

很显然的，Boss这一次彻底的轻敌了：当他想要上篮，壮汉比他跳得还要高，一个稳稳地大锅盖。当他试图抢板，他的身体力量着实彻底输给了对方，差点被撞倒在地。他使出全身的灵巧想要突破，对方却能够恰好地防住他并给与抢断。

甚至于他都忘记了与对方飙上几句垃圾话，而壮汉却不停地在肉体碰撞时来上几句：“圣徒先生，你现在属于我了。”

圣徒们看得目瞪口呆，Johnny手中的塑料瓶早已被捏得不成原样，Aisha轻轻抚摸着Johnny的手臂，以示安慰。

不消几个回合，Boss输了十三分，败下阵来。

壮汉却不多话，拿起西服起身就走。Boss此时已无法说出哪怕一个字，夸下海口的他输给了一个蠢货，而且那个蠢货还穿着皮鞋。他感觉头有些晕眩，许是体力透支的原因，他朝后微微一仰，却感受到了一双有力的手臂抓住了他的双肩。

“咱们想办法干他婊娘养的一炮。”身后是Johnny的声音。

壮汉名叫Zinyak，是止水大学新请的荣誉校长，一个外国的有钱人，而且酷爱运动。他想要整治这在他看来显得恶心的圣徒文化，事实上他觉得他早已成功一半：成功地给了圣徒领袖一个下马威。

之后他兑现了他与Boss的赌注，简单而无耻：把Johnny以任何一种可以想到的理由劝退回Johnny的故乡---韩国。对于Johnny来说，那个低俗的国家没有橄榄球、没有他热衷的金属乐、没有漂亮姑娘，而最严重的的是：没有任何一个能够说话的朋友。

 

6.

“有些人会总结经验，之后成长或者成功。而像我这样的，无非就是犯错误犯得更熟练一点。”

“操你大爷，Boss，你觉得这是一件错事吗？”

“那你觉得我现在够熟练了吗？”

“上一次你确实生硬得要死。”

“你真的这么想吗？”

望着一脸真诚的Boss，Johnny一句话也说不出。他心里清楚地知道，在韩国呆着的那些日子，起初每一分钟都像是煎熬。他早已忘记了大部分韩语，与亲人的交流甚至需要谷歌翻译。后来，他已然麻木。偶尔回过神来，他可能会发现自己正呆呆站在街头，周围店铺播放着刺耳的垃圾流行乐。也会突然发现自己原来已经躺在床上许久了，周遭是死一般的寂静。

如果不是Boss为他也为自己争取着无数的利益，他根本无法想象自己此时能如大彻大悟一般地站在首尔机场，面对着的是穿着丝毫无法融入人群的圣徒领袖。

如果没有Boss，他不知道自己还会在这无尽炼狱中挣扎多久。

Boss把石锅中的泡菜一一夹出，只剩下肉块和煎蛋：“泡菜真难吃，有毒啊。”

“你没有必要为了我去冒险。”Johnny往自己的石锅里撒着调料。

“冒险？对于圣徒领袖来说这比吃泡菜简单多了。”

“我真他娘的想揍你一顿。”

“亲爱的Johnnyboy，我这可是在保护你。”

“我把你腿打断了你就不用保护我了。”Johnny用力地嚼着烤死了的牛肉，味如嚼蜡。

在棋局中，国王的存活是最重要的。但每个人都知道，最强力的棋子是皇后。Johnny一直认为他的存在在圣徒的格局里就是那个时刻为了国王斩兵卸车的后，以至于在Boss离开的那半年里，他对所有胆敢询问他是否有接手圣徒一把交椅的人回以拳脚。

而此时，王却为了后差点送掉性命。棋局的对手以为监禁了王，便天真的以为这已成死棋，却未曾想到王仅靠剩下的数枚棋子狠狠地将了对方一军。王差一点便成为了兑子，而这是出离于规则之外的。

“那头种猪贪了真他妈多的钱。”Boss享用着溏心蛋，“但我也偷偷赚了一笔。”

“钱是黑的，你想被条子抓吗？”

“老子会洗白。”

“你大学原来学的是金融？”Johnny有些惊讶。

“买辆二手车，买点二手的小玩意，再卖出去。”Boss打了个响指，“小赚一笔。”

原来这就是他口中的洗白，Johnny觉得有些高估了眼前的男人，他正欲骂上两句，却霎时感觉这个快把锅底吃穿的男人变得愈发的可爱。

 

7.

喧嚣的酒吧已安静下来，太阳将从运河的另一头升起，止水市也即将迎来新的一天。酒吧DJ下班回家，轻松下来的酒保擦拭着酒杯，音响里缓缓地播放着黑人爵士乐。

“明年去中国。”Boss掐灭了手中的烟，朝着对面眼神迷离的Johnny扬了扬头。

Johnny回过神来，淡淡地说：“早知道了，Carlos的比赛嘛。”

“那家伙...真不枉我栽培他。”

“别扯淡，你那是歪打正着。”Johnny还以颜色

Boss拿出手机翻查着什么，拿给对方看屏幕：“Aisha的巡演门票，两张，有兴趣吗？”

“我早就买了，两张。”

“操，早说。”Boss皱了皱眉，“你还是忘不了她。”

“只是现在的歌手除了她唱歌都比你打呼噜还难听而已。”

 

8.

当两个男人走出酒吧时，他们正对着的运河已渐渐泛出浅红色。

他们像一对安详的古董，搭着彼此，静静地看着这港湾小城的每一寸变化。

他们像用长发擦净桅杆的水手，在海上焦急地等待只为寻找孤独着苟活于岛屿上的对方。

他们的眼泪只落在对方的肩上，像是极力模仿海水的沙子，互相诉说着梦中荒野上吹过的风。

他们有着的罪恶像陈旧的影子被掩盖在懦弱的夜晚，他们所没有的温暖的过去却在背后的黑色幕布里绽放。

“也许我们更适合做悍匪。”

“国家让抢银行吗，Johnnyboy？”

“如果我被抓了…”

“我会带着三颗子弹从天而降。”

 

———————————END——————————


End file.
